championsonlinefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Talente
Mächtig - Mighty (Intensives Training hat deine Stärke an das Limit deiner Spezies gebracht.) 38px Stärke Agil - Agile (Intensive Training hat deine Agilität an das Limit deiner Spezies gebracht.) 38px Geschicklichkeit Ausdauernd - Enduring (Intensives Training hat deine Ausdauer an das Limit deiner Spezies gebracht.) 38px Konstitution Brillant - Brilliant (Intensive Studien haben deinen Intellekt an dessen theoretische Grenze gebracht.) 38px Furchterregend - Intimidating (Intensives Training hat deine Präsenz an das Limit deiner Spezies gebracht.) 38px Präsenz Unermüdlich (Intensives Training hat deine Stärke an das Limit deiner Spezies gebracht.) 38px Erholung Energiereich (Intensives Training hat deine Energie an das Limit deiner Spezies gebracht.) 38px Ausdauer Schwarzer Gürtel (Du hast den höchsten Level im Kampfkunst-Training erreicht und den begehrten schwarzen Gürtel erhalten.) 38px Stärke 38px Geschicklichkeit Boxer (Dein Boxtraining hat sich ausgezahlt. Du bist nun ein Meister des Ringes.) 38px Konstitution 38px Stärke Geschichtstraining (Deine vielen Übungsstunden mit den Hanteln haben sich bezwahlt gemacht. Deine Muskeln sind fast do hart wie Questionit.) 38px Intelligenz 38px Stärke Berufsporlter (Deine wettkämpferische Natur hat dazu geführt, dass du ein Starathlet in deinem bevorzugten Sport geworden bist.) 38px Ego 38px Stärke Professioneller Wrestler (Im Wrestling-Ring hast du gelernt, auszuteilen, einzustecken und so zu tun als ob) 38px Präsenz 38px Stärke Bersteiger (Du hast rauen Bedingungen und harten Extremen getrotzt, um einige der höchsten und heimtückischsten Gipfel der Welt zu ersteigern.) 38px Erholung 38px Stärke Bodybuilder (Deine Zeit in der Sporthalle hat sich bezahlt gemacht. Du hast deinen Körper nahezu perfekt gestaltet.) 38px Ausdauer 38px Stärke Akrobat (Du bist nun sehr versiert, wenn es Aufgaben geht, die Balanca, Agilität und Feinmotorik erfordern.) 38px Konstitution 38px Geschicklichkeit Mechaniker (Du hast herausgefunden, was die Dinge am Laufen hält, und bist jetzt ziemlich geschickt mit Werkzeugen.) 38px Geshcicklichkeit 38px Intelligenz Scharfschütze (Du hast die Schießkunst geübt, und dein Treffsicherheit ist nunmehr makellos.) 38px Ego 38px Geschicklichkeit Artist (Du hast deine krative Seite angenommen un dbist zu einem Meister in einem Medium deiner Wahl aufgestiegen.) 38px Geshcicklichkeit 38px Präsenz Bühnenmagier (Du bist nun Inbegriff der Fingerfertigkeit und ein Meister der Täuschung, Illusion und Verschleierung.) 38px Geschicklichkeit 38px Erholung Maratonläufer (Du hast ein zermürbendes Training und unzählige Blasen ertragen, um nun zu einem harten und entschlossenen Langsteckenläufer zu werden.) 38px Ausdauer 38px Geschicklichkeit Pilot (Du hast eine Lizenz zum Führen von Flugzeugen erhalten.) 38px Konstitution 38px Intelligenz Asket (Durch Meditation hast du die Harmonie zwischen Körper und Geist erreicht.) 38px Ego 38px Konstitution Stundman (Du hast gelernt, todesverachtende Taten zu vollbringen und mit kaum einem Kratzer daraus hervorzugehen.) 38px Konstitution 38px Präsenz Schwimmer (Deine vielen Bahnen im Schwimmbecken haben sich ausgezahlt, du bist ein Weltklasseschwimmer geworden.) 38px Konstitution 38px Erholung Feuerwehrmann (Du hast großen Mut im Kampf gegen die Flammen gezeigt und kannst nun jedes Feuer zurückschlagen, fast ohne Verbrennungen davonzutragen.) 38px Konstitution 38px Ausdauer Forscher (Du hast gelernt, wie man exakt die Informationen findet, die manb sucht, ob in Bibliotheken, Geschichtsbüchern, alten Archiven ode rim Internet.) 38px Ego 38px Intelligenz Politiker (Du hast die feine Kunst gemeistert, genau das von dir zu geben, was alle hören wollen, ohne irgendetwas auszusagen.) 38px Intelligenz 38px Präsenz Anwalt (Du hast dich in Gesetzbücher vergraben und bist mit einem exzellenten Verständis des Rechtssystems wieder aufgetaucht.) 38px Intelligenz 38px Erholung Journalist (Du hast den Instinkt eines harten Reporters für das Ausschnüffeln von Neuigkeiten und Aufdecken von Wahrheiten entwickelt.) 38px Ausdauer 38px Intelligenz Theaterkünstler (Dein Gefühl für Darbietungen hat dir dabei geholfen, ein beliebter und bewunderter Liebling der Bühne und des Bildschirms zu werden.) 38px Ego 38px Präsenz Weltreisender (Deine Reisen haben sich um den Blobus geführt und dich welterfahren und weise gemacht.) 38px Ego 38px Erholung Spieler (Du hast Glückspiele gemeistert. Und nicht nu das ... Du weißt wann du weitermachen musst, wann du passen musst und wann du weggehen musst und, äh, so weiter ...) 38px Ego 38px Ausdauer Berühmtheit (Du hast dich an das Strahlen der Scheinwerfer und die noch immer zunehmenden Bewunderung der Legionen dich verehrender Fans gewöhnt.) 38px Präsenz 38px Erholung Musiker (Deine musikalische Neigung und dein Talent haben dich zu einem Meister auf deinem bevorzugsten Musikinstrument gemacht.) 38px Ausdauer 38px Präsenz Videospieler (Du hast den Endgegner praktisch jeden nennenswerten Spiels erreicht, hast alle Easter Eggs gefunden und bist zum zentralen Neidobjekt aller deiner Gamerfreunde geworden.) 38px Ausdauer 38px Erholung Until-Ausbildung (Du hast ein aggressives Training bei dem United Nations Tribunal on International Law absolviert und bist nun bereit, jedweder Bedrohung entgegenzutreten, wo und wann auch immer sie zuschlagen mag.) 38px Konstitution 38px Stärke 38px Geschicklichkeit 38px Intelligenz Trainiert im Yengto-Tempel (Die weisen Meister dieses legendären Tempels haben die geholfen, Weisheit und die Balance zwischen Körper und Geist zu finde. Sie haben dir auch hilfreiche Techniken der Kampfkunst vermittelt, einschließlich des "katapultierenden Schlages des Loc Sun Park", der "Adlerkralle von Yoon Jung-Oh" und "Kniechen-Örchen-Näschen".) 38px Stärke 38px Geschicklichkeit 38px Ego 38px Erholung Militärische Ausbildung (Manchmal muss man die Lunst des Krieges erlernen, um Frieden zu erreichen. Daher hast du dich einem erschöpfenden militärischen Training unterzogen.) 38px Konstitution 38px Ausdauer 38px Stärke 38px Erholung Polizeiausbildung (Du hast dir ein intensives Seminar in Strafverfolgungstechniken auferlegt und bist nun qualifiziert, einer Staatspolizei beizutreten.) 38px Ausdauer 38px Stärke 38px Präsenz 38px Intelligenz Viper-Training (Du hast die eine "Kenne deinen Feind"-Philosophie angeeignet und kennst VIPERs komplettes Repertoire an schmutzigen Tricks.)) 38px Konstitution 38px Stärke 38px Geschicklichkeit 38px Intelligenz Training des Trismegistos-Rates (Du hast ein anstrengendes mystisches Training bei der machtvollen Bruderschaft der Zauberer, dem Trismegistos-Rat, absolviert und deine magischen Fähigkeiten haben sich exponentiell gesteigert.) 38px Konstitution 38px Stärke 38px Geschicklichkeit 38px Intelligenz Verbindung zu Unterwelt (Du hast ein paar zwielichtige Typen bei deinen Abenteuern kennen gelernt und hast einige nützliche Kontakte zu kmininellen Elementen geknüpft.) 38px Konstitution 38px Ausdauer 38px Geschicklichkeit 38px Präsenz 38px Intelligenz Argent Training (Du hast dich einem unbarmherzigen ARGENT-Training unterzogen und so zu einem Experten für Halsabschneider-Praktikanten und Industriesspionage entwickelt.) 38px Konstitution 38px Ausdauer 38px Intelligenz 38px Präsenz 38px Erholung Ravenwood-Absolvent (Deine Studien haben sich bezahlt gemacht und schließlich hast du einen Abschluss von Millennium CItys exklusiver Schule für Superhelden, der Ravenswood Academy, erhalten.) 38px Konstitution 38px Ausdauer 38px Stärke 38px Geschicklichkeit 38px Intelligenz 38px Ego 38px Präsenz 38px Erholung